<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book (Or Just Get Steve To Do It) by AllThingsGeeky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278036">You Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book (Or Just Get Steve To Do It)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky'>AllThingsGeeky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cake, Family Fluff, Peter Parker is a Sweetheart, Some unnecessary angst thrown in there for good measure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark has a sweet tooth, Tony is a sad bean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, irondad and spideyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve catches Peter and Thor causing absolute havoc in his kitchen, he can’t help but step in; especially for such a worthy cause...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book (Or Just Get Steve To Do It)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost 1 o’clock in the morning when Steve woke up to the sound of yelling and banging in the kitchen. That in itself wasn’t entirely unusual, not in their household, but it was unusual considering it was a weekday. A school night. Everyone knew to keep their voices down on school nights- even Thor- lest they disturb Peter’s much needed sleep and face the wrath of Iron Dad. But that was the problem. It wasn’t Tony arguing with Bruce about his caffeine consumption. It wasn’t Nat and Clint fighting over who ate the last of the peanut butter. No, the dulcet tones that awoke Steve from his peaceful slumber was that of the two  aforementioned housemates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- ugh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s way too much!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not! It was running far too thin!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what the baking powder is for! The recipe says-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Balderdash I know what I’m doing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>baking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thor, it’s chemistry! This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>science- </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’re not making a slap dash Viking meal here, I want this to be good!” Peter cried adamantly, huffing and stomping his foot when Thor all but ignored him; the god turning away and holding the bowl high out of the teen’s reach as he added an ungodly amount of sugar into the sticky, brown mixture that was spilling all over the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned the corner just in time to see the tail end of the interaction, and the state of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say it was a mess was an understatement. Even to someone who wasn’t a total neat nerd like Steve, it was chaos. Every mixing bowl and utensil they owned were strewn across the counter, most of them covered in the same solution Thor was currently brandishing. For some reason every different type of flour Steve kept in the pantry- which’s door was wide open, by the way- was out; and it looked as though the pair had taken a sampling of each before finding the one they were looking for. The entire kitchen, including its occupants, was also covered in a light, and in some places heavy, dusting of flour, making it look as though Jack Frost himself had just swept through the place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are you two doing in my kitchen?” Steve chuckled, making both Peter and Thor jump; which made Thor drop the bowl but thankfully Peter caught it before it hit the floor. Apparently Peter’s Spidey senses didn’t extend to his housemates, maybe because they weren’t a threat or more likely he was just too enthralled in what he was doing to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter immediately stilled, shoving the bowl into Thor’s hands and ducking behind him. Clearly he didn’t recognise the teasing in Steve’s voice right away. “We were gonna clean up- I promise! Well I was.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you making?” Steve laughed, shaking his head as he stepped into the kitchen to ruffle Peter’s hair. Thankfully the teen relaxed realising he wasn’t actually in any trouble, and as he did so left the bowl on the counter for Steve to inspect. It was thick, and clumpy, streaks of white and lumps of yellow littering the otherwise chocolatey brown batter but the viscosity was entirely off. It resembled wet sand, only more sticky. “Or..trying to make.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cake.” Peter said in a much happier tone as he held up the recipe book that was partially obscured by dollops of ‘cake’ mixture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion?” Steve asked as he gave the abandoned mix a cautionary stir. In the short amount of time since Thor had left the bowl unattended the mixture had absorbed all the excess flour and solidified into more of a dough; springing back, stubborn and unyielding to the wooden spoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Uhm..” Peter blushed shyly, his smile dropping as he looked towards his feet, which were now shuffling against the tiled floor. Steve noted Peter's bottom half was also entirely covered in flour as well as his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Steve was waiting for Peter to answer, perturbed by the boy's sudden loss of enthusiasm, Thor jumped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s their anniversary.” He supplied helpfully, earning himself a look of severe disdain and betrayal from Peter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor shut up.” Peter hissed, though he recounted his statement when Steve gave him a look. “I mean hush up. Don’t say it like that it makes it sound weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought an anniversary marks the day per annum after an event takes place?” Thor asked confusedly, clearly unsure as to why his statement came across as inappropriate. He was pretty sure he was using the term correctly? After all their language was largely derived from his own and though their vernacular did differ sometimes, a lot of words were synonymous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed frustratedly, gripping the bridge of his nose and inadvertently covering it in flour. “It does but- colloquially people usually only use that term for when two people are romantically involved. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>implied.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Thor nodded with realisation before his expression soured. “Ew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah </span>
  <em>
    <span>ew. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please don’t make me throw up in this batter, it was just starting to smell good.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Next time say the anniversary </span>
  <em>
    <span>of..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was still left confused, considering his question hadn’t been answered- other than letting him know Peter wasn’t baking for a mysterious partner.  “What is it the anniversary of..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen cleared his throat and cast his eyes away, trying to mirror casualness but ultimately failing. “Oh just uhm..the day I met Tony...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww.” Steve couldn’t help it. He had to audibly coo, though he instantly regretted it as Peter’s face went redder than the bowl he was currently mixing in. “Has it really been a year already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna make a big deal out of it but- well he’s done a lot for me. I never really got to thank him properly for letting me live here after..well, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it- I don’t know it seemed like a good time to do it..” Peter trailed off, his voice getting progressively meeker and quieter as he considered the emotional implications of his plans. Having voiced his idea outloud the teen suddenly began to severely second guess himself, feeling stupid for ever thinking the idea was anything other than...well stupid. And cringey. And Tony might think it was stupid and cringey. And suddenly he didn’t want to do it anymore. He put the bowl down and pushed it away. “I know it’s stupid maybe we should just-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid, not at all. It’s really-” Steve said quickly to discourage that train of thought before it left the station. He knew he had to be careful with his wording unless he wanted to make the boy more self conscious. He wanted to say the idea was adorable or cute or any other variants but he settled with; “-thoughtful. He’ll love it, you know he’s got a sweet tooth. Well. A junk food tooth. A whole mouthful of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter giggled, knowing full well his mentors' eating habits (or lack thereof) were a great source of contention within the household, namely among their resident super soldier and physician. “Yeah, it was between this or a cheeseburger cake. But Bruce was going on at him about cholesterol and his heart and stuff, so I figured actual-cake cake was the lesser of two evils.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, finding himself very thankful Peter hadn’t attempted to make the man’s other favourite guilty pleasure food- doughnuts. If he thought the kitchen was a mess now he didn’t want to see what Thor and Peter could concoct with a vat of hot oil. Most likely a fire or at very least a trip to the medibay. “You know, we could make a cake that </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a cheeseburger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Peter blinked, looking from the bowl (which was now frothing..just what the hell had Thor put in there? Steve hoped it wasn’t some otherworldly ingredient..) back up at Steve with a look of disbelief. “How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got some fondant in the pantry somewhere, I know we have- a little food colouring and it’ll be easy.” The blond shrugged, though Peter still looked a little lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you help me?” He asked after a moment, in a small shy voice that absolutely made Steve’s heart melt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahem.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter spared a look at Thor who was now standing with his hands on his hips. He corrected himself. “I mean us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d love to.” Steve smiled cheerfully. Despite it being way past Peter’s bedtime, he was excited too. He couldn’t help it but Steve was rather looking forward to actually mentoring the youngster. Of course it was only baking, but Peter was usually fiercely independent (often to his detriment) only allowing himself to receive help when he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed it. That and Peter was ridiculously smart, the things he needed help with tended to be way too technologically advanced for Steve to actually be of any help with. That and it was for a very, very good cause. “Come on, let’s clear this up first. That batter needs a little uhh- tweaking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew Steve was just trying to be nice, it was a shambles. Peter had baked plenty of times with May or Ned and his mom but in fairness he’d never been part of the measuring process- he was just the resident mixer (especially after their electric whisk broke- Spidey powers to the rescue). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First thing Steve had them do was spot clean the kitchen, and by spot clean he meant having Thor sweep up the flour on the floor whilst Peter got the batter splatters off of the ceiling. He tackled the counters himself and had the pair go change into clean clothes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>aprons; </span>
  </em>
  <span>which they protested against initially but one look from Steve and they quickly snapped into line. One would assume it was difficult to take a man in a pink apron (Nat thought it would be funny...she was right) seriously, but in fact it wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got the kitchen back into tip top shape Steve started delegating the measurements for the batter; Peter noted he knew them off the top of his head, which the boy found very impressive. Peter portioned out the flour, sugar and other powders whilst Thor was tasked with measuring out the milk, oil and butter- all whilst Steve finished up the dishes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually though, Thor stopped joining in. He was bored once the chaos ended; though he did partake in licking the various implements clean with Peter once the initial mixing was done. He left the decorative planning to the other two as well; Peter and Steve coming up with plans to make the burger acoutremon out of various candy they’d pilfered from Bruce’s ‘secret’ stash (Peter just made a silent promise to replace what they’d taken from his own stash once Steve was gone). Thor did jump in however, from his spot on the couch, when they were discussing how to make the ‘pickles’ to garnish. Peter and Steve were debating using fondant or another type of candy instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not just use real pickles?” The bearded blond asked, not understanding the debate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew!” Peter cried, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He didn’t even like the real things on his burger let alone on a cake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve also shook his head disapprovingly. “Thor don’t be gross.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense! Sweet and sour is a combination as old as time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Thor’s suggestion had been dashed the Viking sulked on the couch for the remainder of the baking process; which allowed Peter and Steve to continue..uninterrupted. Not to say Thor wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be helpful but..his help was often more of a hindrance than an asset- not that Peter would ever tell him that. Just best to leave the cooking to Steve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Steve was really good at it, which surprised Peter considering the blond was usually strict about their collective sugar consumption. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Steve,” Peter said through a mouthful of icing once Steve had allowed him to sample the buttercream. “Where did you learn to bake so well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled and shrugged. “I watch a lot of cooking shows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but I thought you only watched the healthy ones?” Peter asked, making use of when Steve turned his back to sneak another spoonful of icing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Steve shrugged again though this time he chuckled a little to himself and blushed before continuing. “But one day Tony had flipped it to the cooking channel for me and then he left. I couldn’t figure out the remote so I ended up watching all kinds of stuff that afternoon, and then I was hooked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of Tony, the one person they hadn’t planned on coming into the kitchen that late of night suddenly made an appearance. Just as Steve got the cakes into the oven, they all heard the elevator whirring down the hall and gasped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could only be Tony. Unsurprisingly he was having yet another late night in the lab, no one else would be coming up from the lower floors that morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was on his way up to grab himself some more coffee creamer since he’d ran out downstairs and he was treating himself. Steve had been getting on at him about his sugar consumption lately, so he stuck to the black stuff most of the time, but he was feeling a little..off so he figured he earned something sweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he’d been down in the lab he couldn’t work, his brain was too busy thinking about something he could do with the kid tomorrow. He’d been up late the past few nights trying to plan something for the kid for their ‘I’ve known you a year’ thing- but he felt stupid. He didn’t wanna make a big show of it if the kid would think it was weird or silly- and usually he would have assumed the kid would be all about it. Peter was super sentimental, he even had the tickets from the first time they went to the movies together tucked in his phone case for ‘good luck’; Tony remembering the date they came into each other’s lives would be the kind of thing the kid was all over..only he hadn’t mentioned it at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid was a chatterbox, he always said what was on his mind, but he hadn’t mentioned it once. Maybe he just assumed Tony remembered it- but then again this was the boy who would text him to remind him he was meant to take his heart medication every day (like he’d forget...okay it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one time). </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, maybe Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember but he just didn’t think it was a big deal. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal, maybe Tony was stupid for thinking it was. Maybe he was feeling a little insecure and maybe he wanted sickening sweet coffee to help compensate for the fact he couldn’t have some scotch instead.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little did Tony know Peter was painfully aware of what day it was, and he was also aware that his entire surprise was about to be ruined if they didn’t hide what was going on in the next ten seconds. Luckily Steve caught on quickly too. He shoved the baking supplies on the shelf beneath the counter and pushed Peter behind the pillar separating the breakfast island so the teen could sneak off- or at the very least remove his apron before-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Tony! Hi!” Steve said loudly when the brunette came into view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Rogers.” Tony said with a weird look on his face, wondering just why the hell why Steve was awake and why he was so cheery. Of course he was instantly suspicious. “What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing nothing- what’re you doing?” Steve said in a sickeningly sweet voice as he stepped side to side, mirroring Tony as the man tried to step around him; which was a difficult task considering Steve’s broad shoulders filled a majority of narrow doorways at the best of times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to get around you, you big- Steven! Will you move your ass-“ Tony growled in frustration before he shoved Steve out of the way- revealing a small curly haired figure behind him. Tony’s voice lost all its aggression and he tilted his head slightly. “Kid? What’re you doing up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh- I uh- Uhm-“ Peter stammered, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He was mightily thankful for Steve insisting he changed his flour coated PJ’s but part of him was worried Tony would realise he wasn’t wearing the same ones he wore to bed that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The child couldn’t sleep, Steven was just making him something warm to drink to try and get him to settle.” Thor lied easily- not quite convincing but due to his accent Thor’s sentences sometimes had odd inferences in the wrong places, emphasising the wrong words so he was able to lie far better than Steve and Peter; who were notoriously bad at fibbing, especially to Tony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stopped looking concerned (or mildly angry, the man only had a limited set of expressions it was sometimes hard to tell) but now he looked slightly sad. “Why didn’t you come down to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had been busy glaring at Thor for the babyish excuse he’d come up with, before he snapped his eyes back to Tony and started stammering again. “I was about to- but Steve was already up and-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony went to step towards Peter and interrogate him (lovingly of course) further but once again Steve stepped in front of him. This time rather than trying to move him out of the way Tony squared up to him, chest to chest going as far as to step onto his tiptoes so he could be at eye level(ish) with the other man; who was now sweating nervously. In a calm, almost melodic voice, he asked with a smile; “Why can’t I go in the kitchen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a mess and I’m embarrassed.” Steve said quickly with a short anxious giggle before he opened the fridge door between them, thrusting the bottle of coffee mate into Tony’s hands before promptly shutting the door and darting in front of him just in time to obscure his vision. Again. “Creamer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks..” Tony murmured quietly, taking the bottle that he hadn’t asked for but Steve had somehow known he wanted. He went from being mildly pissed off to slightly concerned about Steve being even more neurotic than usual; but he was more distracted by Peter not being in bed, which in his mind solidified the notion that he either didn’t know what tomorrow was or didn’t think care. Which inexplicably made him incredibly sad and he wasn’t sure which scenario was worse; either way it made him feel like a stupid, sentimental old man which were three adjectives he’d never dreamed of using about himself before. It wasn’t a nice feeling. “You get back to bed bud, early start tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Peter nodded quickly, trying to mirror a normal smile but it came out as a strangled grin as he opted to give his mentor a short wave as opposed to their usual hug before he took off round the corner. “G’night. Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, kid.” Tony called after him, his face falling even further. Peter’s odd behaviour only confirmed in his mind that maybe he was being stupid. Maybe Peter was freaked out, unable to sleep and acting skittish because he was worried about what the man had potentially planned for their ‘one year’ thing the next day. He didn’t even get a hug before the boy took himself back to bed. Maybe he shouldn’t have made those plans after all..If he hadn’t been doubting himself before he certainly was now..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His somber thoughts were interrupted momentarily. When he turned to go back down the hall Thor called to him from the couch. “I love you too, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up He-Man.” Tony rolled his eyes, though he did crack a small smirk and ruffle the blond’s hair on his way past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Tony was safely back in the elevator and Peter had bargained with JARVIS not to tell the man that he was up, the teenager darted back into the kitchen, sighing with relief. “Phew, that was close.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Steve said with a small sigh of his own, holding a hand over his chest. As he caught back the breath he’d been inadvertently holding it did occur to him that he could’ve just told Tony he was baking because he couldn’t sleep. Or that it was a surprise. Or- well- anything really, other than doing a weird square-dance with him in the kitchen. Oh well, they’d gotten away with it- barely. Besides, had he been honest as said it was a surprise Tony would have turned into a petulant five year old on Christmas Eve and begged/thrown a tantrum until Steve finally told him what it was. Shaking his head at the mental imagine he’d painted Steve turned back to Peter, who was yawning. “He’s right though sport, maybe you should get to bed, it’s way past your bedtime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter quickly shook himself off, going wide eyed. “But it’s almost done!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can finish it off, kiddo.” Steve tried to bargain. After all they’d made all the embellishments, Steve could easily assemble it himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s the best part.” Peter whined with a pout, adoring his signature puppy dog look that melted even Nat’s icy heart. “Pleaaaase Steve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Steve sighed, wiping a hand over his face. “But after they finish cooking we still have to wait until they cool before we can carve and ice it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finished the decorative pieces while they were waiting for the cakes to bake so they didn’t have anything to do other than some clean up; then they sat and watched TV for a while, devouring the ‘tester cupcakes’ Thor had coerced Steve into making (“well how will we know if your recipe is up to par if we don’t try some first?!”). Peter couldn’t believe his luck when Steve actually let him eat cake, watch TV and stay up after bedtime all in conjecture with one another. It was like a Christmas miracle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the cupcakes were gone, as was their second episode of Teen Titans, Peter was almost nodding off-  which Steve encouraged for the most part, figuring the kid could at least get twenty minutes in while the cakes finished cooling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled when the teenager slumped against his shoulder, steadily drooling. After the twenty minute mark Steve gently jostled him, but he didn’t stir at all. Another ten minutes, still nothing, the kid continued to comfortably doze against Steve’s shoulder. “Come on Pete, off to bed with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got him to stir. Suddenly Peter sat bolt upright, blinking wildly. “No no! I’m up- I swear I’m up!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all that sugar I’m not surprised you’re crashing.” Steve laughed as he offered a hand to help Peter up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooooo you’re saying I get to eat another cupcake to compensate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I am not saying that, that’s what you’re choosing to hear.” Steve rolled his eyes. “You definitely get that from your-“ The blond cut himself off, both Peter and Thor giving him inquisitive looks. “Tony. You get that from Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter blushed a little when he realised what Steve almost said, but he didn’t draw attention to it; instead electing to move on quickly and not dwell on the subject or how it made his stomach tie itself in knots. “I don’t know about that. My selective hearing skills have always been there, I guess Tony just helped to fine tune them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Towards the end of the decorating Peter was practically falling asleep where he stood, just vaguely following Steve’s instructions; which was pretty impressive considering his eyes were shut the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, nearing three in the morning, the last of the fondant was added and the cake was finally complete.  “Aaaaand I think that’s just about done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, done?” Peter hummed blearily before he managed to open his eyes, still swaying on his feet. Though when he did open his eyes he bounced up excitedly. It looked even better than he had envisioned. And far better than the monstrosity he and Thor would have produced. It reminded him of the burger cake in the Sims 4, just what he’d wanted. “Oo! It looks so cool!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure does, you did a great job, kiddo.” Steve smiled fondly as Peter wiped the sleep from his eyes to get a better look at the final product. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for all your help Steve!”  Peter squeaked, giving Steve a big hug that practically lifted him off the ground before he went laxed again. The boy turned back to look in awe at their creation. “You really think he’ll like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh buddy.” Steve said gently as he put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “He’s gonna love it.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all I actually wrote a fic that wasn’t omo/whump- and I mean okay I threw a *little* bit of sad stuff in there but for the most part I wrote a cute light fic! </p>
<p>And if people get too sad for Tony thinking Peter doesn’t care I might just have to write a part two 😅 we shall see</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>